


Lil Miko

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato finding out how a cat can be so damn annoying by being a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil Miko

"Get rid of it."

If her kakugan can shoot lasers out, Ayato would have died over a thousand times. “It’s a downpour outside and you want me to put her back out there?! Do you have a heart, Ayato?!”

He wants to scream  _of course I do_  but there’s no way he’s accepting any animals in his house. Not when either of them may not return home any day. “I’ll kill it if I see it tomorrow morning.”

“I hate you.”

It wasn’t meant to be heard by him but he goes to bed with an unusually heavy heart.

* * *

To her credit, he doesn’t see the offended kitten. Not until he enters her room to wake her up. The bloody thing is sleeping all curled up next to his girlfriend. Oh no, he’s not feeling jealous at all. Not at all.

“Hinami!” He screams at the top of his lungs, not caring it’s only 7 in the morning. In return, Hinami awakes screaming too, which results in a chain reaction with Little Kitty waking up hissing at the intruder.

They hear their neighbour screaming profanities for the rude disturbance and Ayato mentally flips his finger at them. He plans to splash some dog poop as revenge.

“Why did you scream?” She whines softly, hand still clutching at her chest, wryly thinking if this is his method to test if ghouls can die from heart attack or not. Little Kitty meows her sentiments too, bringing Ayato back to reality.

“Why is the cat still here?!”

“It’s still raining, you idiot. I’m not going to put it back out.”

Ayato takes a deep breath to calm down but it isn’t helping much. “Hinami. It’s the monsoon season now. It’s going to be raining for the next few weeks.”

“Yeah. I know that.” She mumbles sleepily and lies back down, pulling the covers up and getting ready to fall back asleep.

“We’re not keeping the cat!”

Hinami’s words turn inaudible and Ayato storms out in a hussy fit.

For some reason, there hasn’t been any mission given to them for the next few days and Hinami spends her time wisely by nursing Little Kitty, now called Miko, back to health. The little Devil, as Ayato calls it, now has her own cat litter box and sleeping bed but her favourite place is still Hinami’s lap. Which explains why Ayato is seated at the very far end – which is only 20cm away from Hinami – and staring at the Devil like it offended him personally. In a way, it did.

Hinami never gave him such undivided attention before, unless it’s during their sexy times. She never spent 3 hours petting him. She never spent cooing and playing peek-a-boo with him – not that he really wants it but reasons. But the most infuriating part is the little shit is sleeping with his girlfriend. Every. Single. Night!

He’s certain he isn’t suffering from inferiority complex.

A little vicious voice at the back of his mind is telling him to assert dominance. Make them acknowledge he’s the alpha in this house.

Standing up all of a sudden with renewed and unnecessary energy, Ayato faces his still-cooing girlfriend and calls for her attention in a clear voice. “Hinami.”

The female ghoul looks up innocently and smiles sweetly, “Yes?”

No matter how many lives he’s taken before meeting her, no matter how many tears he’s wiped away in secret for fear of losing her, no matter how many times he’s reprimanded Hinami for putting herself in danger for saving him, Ayato’s unnecessary anger melts away at the sight of her genuinely smiling face. He knows the amount of happiness he can give her is limited considering they’re both in Aogiri and if this shitty pussy can make her happy, he supposes he can let the damn thing stay for a while longer.

He sighs in defeat, “Miko can stay until you find a new home for her.”

Hinami is elated at the wonderful news and jumps up to hug her boyfriend. Seeing the group hug, Miko joins in and hugs Ayato’s pants, her sharp claws piercing through the material and sinking into his skin.

“Ouch fucking hell! I’m throwing this vicious beast out now!”

“Ayato!”


End file.
